To Render Red
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Bridge was the green ranger. Then he was the blue ranger. And now, he’s the red ranger and something doesn’t feel right.


January 31, 2009

**Summary:** Bridge was the green ranger. Then he was the blue ranger. And now, he's the red ranger and something doesn't feel right.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers just some names and the idea.

To Render Red

Tug. Tug. Pull.

No matter how many times he flattened it out, pulled at, or brushed it off, the newest S.P.D red ranger, Bridge Carson couldn't feel anymore uncomfortable. His new uniform didn't just feel as stiff as cardboard, but . . . weird.

Green allowed him to be juvenile. He was expected to _help_ protect the city. He was a follower, _not _a leader.

Sure, Bridge had been a key component in some cases, but that was just him trying to _help_.

As green he could be invisible, if he screwed up, he only had Cruger and his fellow officers to answer to . . . not the world. Newspapers never focused on him. He was third – fourth in rank. Syd _could_ be rather bossy at times.

No alien criminal thought twice about him as a threat. Unless Bridge purposely tried to piss off a criminal; a monster never singled him out.

The ex-green ranger could be his quirky self without the worry of being judged. He could share his thoughts, even if they were "unique". He could be ignored or heard.

Green was neutral. It was neither commanding nor unnoticed. Actually, green drew abundant attention . . . not the same as the other colors, though. It is an odd ball color. Green doesn't forcefully demand respect or strength. It's calming and jovial.

As the blue ranger, Bridge had to learn to balance work and self. He had been promoted to second in command. He was forced to be attentive at all times. When Cruger called them to the Command Deck, the red ranger expected his "right hand man" to represent him. Sky had not changed much. _He_ was the job. Sure, when given a day off, the red ranger was capable of enjoying himself, but work was work. No ifs or buts about it.

As blue he was demanded to be knowledgeable about all criminals and laws. It was annoying having the uptight red ranger always test him about the S.P.D Handbook. It was worse when Sky added new rules.

If red failed to successfully make contact with an uncooperative alien then Bridge was expected not to miss. He was Sky's "go to guy". He was the back up, the one expected to ensure things went right. When Sky wasn't around, _he_ was obligated to keep everything and everyone in order, which was hard because the new cadets, who had been promoted were so excited and anxious, they often slipped up here and there.

And now, Bridge was red._ He_ was expected to pull rank. _He_ was to demand perfect execution of everything, most importantly, himself. _He_ was to report to Sky – Commander Tate. _He_ was the one they were to look up to. _He_ was the one Z, Syd, Jonzy, Samantha, and Rex looked to for direction. _He_ was to make decisions at the drop of a hat; decisions that could affect the outcome of an arrest . . . an officer's life.

The responsibility was crippling. How did Jack and Sky do it? Do it without cracking? Well, Sky was probably in heaven and Jack didn't always follow the rules. But, Jack never had Sky as his commander, a man hell bent on going by the book.

"Bridge?" The soft voice of a woman caught his ears, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Z?!" The red ranger jumped.

"What . . . are you doing?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. The yellow ranger walked in and took a seat on his bed. She watched Bridge whirl in a circle once, pull at his jacket, and cough several times.

"Bridge?" Elizabeth "Z" Delgado interrupted, "What's up?"

He took a deep breath.

"Bridge . . ." Z said with more urgency. The ex-blue ranger could hear the worry and panic in her voice.

"What if I suck?" Not the most eloquently put, but that was what he was thinking.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not Jack, cool and smooth. I'm not Sky, confident and decisive. What am I?"

"You're Bridge." The yellow ranger answered flatly.

"Exactly; I'm not Jack and I'm not Sky. I'm Bridge. Bridge, who does hand stands and while he gets the answer he has to do it in a round-about way. I'm obsessed with a breakfast side. I know tons of unimportant facts. I'm constantly inventing stuff that usually blows up, and my fighting technique is indecipherable, inconsistent . . . odd. When something goes wrong – I can't respond like they would, so it doesn't get handled the correct way, but even if I did it the same way then it still won't be the same because I still won't be them –"

"Bridge!" Z exclaimed. She crossed over to him and firmly gripped the panicked ranger's shoulders.

"Bridge, just because you're a different color, just because you got promoted does not, I repeat, _does not_ mean you have to be the same as your predecessors." She said firmly, releasing her grip.

"Z, they –"

"Bridge, do you expect Jonzy to be just like you when you were green?"

"No." The red ranger said defensively.

"Do you expect Rex to be like you or Sky when you both were blue?"

"No!" He said offended. He would never ask someone to be who they weren't. They were asked to be that color because they were who they were.

"Right. So why do you expect yourself to be them? Sky doesn't. Cruger doesn't. Syd, the new recruits, me, none of us expect or want you to be them."

Z could tell Bridge was unconvinced. She sighed in frustration, typical red ranger to be think headed. "Listen. Jack swore me to never tell because Sky would kill him for letting anyone know he was human for a moment, but he told Jack after he defeated Mirloc and returned Jack's red ranger morpher to him that heroes come in all colors. All colors, Bridge! All colors . . ." She exhaled.

Bridge didn't say anything at first, but then looked up and met the yellow ranger's eyes. "Heroes come in all colors." He said with confidence and a firm nod to show he believed her.

Z smiled back, slinging her arm around him, the two going to start their patrol duty of the city.

"Think we can make stop for some toast."

~ End To Render Red

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. I have a poll up and would appreciate if you would check it out. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
